


Mine

by hlaalus



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Kokichi, Consensual Non-Consent, Forced Orgasms, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral, Rape Play, Top Shuichi, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlaalus/pseuds/hlaalus
Summary: “C-Cut it out!” Kokichi berated himself for the stutter, which only made his captor’s grin grow wider. “DICE will be coming for you, fucking creep—““Maybe so,” he hummed. Hands pulled at his trousers, tugging them down to his knees. His captor’s eyes were wild. “But they’ll never get here in time.”
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 216





	Mine

DICE would find him, that’s what he kept telling himself as he stared at the textured roof of the car. 

His bodyguards were getting their asses fired. It’s not that hard to not let your employer get snatched in a parking garage. He grit his teeth. 

Kokichi couldn’t even be sure the driver was the same person who got him; it was too hard to see from his prone position in the backseat. He bounced a little as the driver hit a bump in the road, bumping the top of his head against the extruding handle of the car door.

“Hey, watch where you’re going !” he snapped. “You don’t work for any organization, do you? They wouldn’t have hired such a shitty driver.”

The driver didn’t react, besides twisting the wheel to the side hard enough that the tires squealed briefly as the car swerved in a left turn. Kokichi almost lurched forward onto the car floor, only managing to keep his place by clutching the seatbelt with his bound hands underneath him. 

The car came to an abrupt stop, the engine shutting off and the driver getting out. Kokichi felt his breath catch his throat as the figure circled the car, opening the backseat door. 

“Wait—“

His captor climbed in with him, straddling his thighs. Through shadows, Kokichi could finally see his face; it was softer than he expected, paler, with large grey eyes staring back at him. An excited grin was plastered across his face. 

“Ouma-chan, I’m so happy to meet you again!” he gushed. 

Kokichi sunk backwards into the cushions of the seat. “Who the hell are you?”

The baseball cap on his head cast a shadow over his eyes, but they glinted in the dark. “You don’t remember me? You hired me for a job a few months ago…”

Kokichi racked his brain. Maybe it was the darkness, but the man’s face didn’t seem familiar at all. He saw a lot of faces, anyway. 

“That hurts my feelings, Ouma-chan…” his captor cooed. His hands landed on Kokichi’s thighs, lazily running upwards, under his shirt and over his stomach, landing on his tits and giving them a squeeze. Kokichi swallowed hard, wriggling under the touch. “You should be grateful to me! I did a really good job, and you don’t even remember me.”

“C-Cut it out!” Kokichi berated himself for the stutter, which only made his captor’s grin grow wider. “DICE will be coming for you, fucking creep—“

“Maybe so,” he hummed. Hands pulled at his trousers, tugging them down to his knees. His captor’s eyes were wild. “But they’ll never get here in time.”

Kokichi’s stomach sank, his breathing becoming heavier by the second. His cock bounced lightly as his captor yanked down his boxers; he was already half-hard, some fucked up reaction his body had to being touched, having his tits squeezed, being violated.

His captor grasped his cock, giving it a couple of pumps. “Ouma-chan, you’re so tiny! I mean, you’re tiny so I should have expected, but...” 

“St-stop—“ he whimpered, and the other man dipped his head down, letting the flat of his tongue run over the head of his cock. 

“I bet I could fit it in my mouth and it wouldn’t even touch my tonsils.” He smiled coyly before closing his mouth around Kokichi’s cock. The leader let out a squeal and bucked his hips only to have them slammed back down into the seat, pinned and unable to move. His captor’s mouth moved over his cock, tongue running along the bottom as he bobbed his head. 

“D-Don’t—“ he panted, pulling his knees up to nudge his captor away only to settle him firmly  
between his legs. “I’m—I’m fucking—“

His captor only hummed, glancing up at the flushed Kokichi before pulling off with an obscene _pop_.

“Oh? You’re what, the head of DICE?” he chuckled. “I don’t think that matters right now.”

Kokichi let out a pathetic whine as his captor put his mouth back on his cock, sucking hard enough to make the smaller man under him keen. His heels dug into the fake leather of the car door, legs clenching around the other man. He cried as he came, too fast and too hard for comfort, tears in his eyes as he bit down on his lip to try and muffle any noises he let slip out of his mouth. 

His captor pulled away, visibly swallowing and grinning. Kokichi thought he might pass out.

“What the fuck, why me?” he choked out, his voice cracking.

“Because ever since I saw you, Ouma-chan,” his captor pulled his pants entirely off, tossing them into the front seat. He tugged his own trousers down, exposing a harness strapped to his hips. “I’ve wanted you for myself, and now you’re mine.”

Kokichi’s legs trembled as he watched his captor dig around in a bag on the ground, pulling out a thick, black dildo, covered in silicone veins. He worked it into the harness; it bowed under its own weight.

“Wh—What are you—“

His captor rifled through the bag again, this time retrieving a small bottle of lube. Dripping over his fingers, Kokichi’s breath became quick and ragged.

“I’m not going to hurt you, you know,” he hummed. Pressing his wet fingers to the smaller man’s entrance, he pushed in with one finger, moving to two when Kokichi stopped squirming as much. 

“I’m going to have you fucking killed,” he hissed, trying desperately to ignore the way his captor’s fingers worked inside him. “My people will have you strung up—“ he stopped as his captor removed his fingers, pushing the lubed head of cock against his hole, rocking in gently. Kokichi grit his teeth against the sensation.

“Ouma-chan, please look at me.”

Kokichi squeezed his eyes shut. His captor took his jaw, giving his head a shake and he opened his eyes instinctively, blinking; the other man bit his lip, pushing into him with urgency, and Kokichi let out a screech as he was filled too quickly. It hit that spot inside him, his head lolling back as his captor thrust into him.

“Oh, god—I’m going to keep you forever,” the other man moaned as he grasped Kokichi’s hips, fucking away without pause. Kokichi could barely catch his own breath; his cock was hard again, bouncing over his stomach. His hands were tingling and almost numb by now, but he didn’t have the mental capacity to even consider it.

“Ouma-chan, you’re so cute—“ he panted, his fingers pressing hard enough to be painful. “And _I_ did this to you! You’ll never come again without thinking about me—“ 

Kokichi could hardly register the words the other man spewed, muttering something about how he wished he could feel how hot and tight he was inside. A steady rhythm was found even Kokichi himself had settled into; every thrust into him made the pressure build in his hips. 

He came with a broken scream, his whole body shaking as his cock spurted almost pathetically over his stomach, still spent from before. Kokichi screwed his eyes shut against the tears that spilled out of them. His captor dipped forward, pressing a kiss to his jaw, tongue running over the few tears that made it down his cheek. He stayed close as Kokichi caught his breath, moving only to pull out of him gently, slowly. It left Kokichi almost cold in the emptiness. 

His captor waited until Kokichi glanced back at him.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, smoothing back his sweat-slicked hair.

“I’d be better if you didn’t lick my face,” he huffed. “God, Shumai. You’re a perv.”

Shuichi laughed, lighthearted and quiet. “Oh, _I’m_ the pervert. Okay.”

“My hands are numb,” he pouted. 

Shuichi made a choked sound and almost flipped the smaller man, reaching behind him to fumble with the knot on the ropes binding his wrists. Kokichi pulled his hands apart, flexing his fingers and rolling his wrists. 

“S-Sorry, I guess I did get too into it.” Shuichi smiled apologetically. Kokichi scoffed and reached up, flicking the brim of his hat. 

“Well, I had a good time. Let me pay you back.” He tried to sit up, only to find his body suddenly sore and creaky. Shuichi gently pushed him back down.

“Later. You should rest for a minute.”

Kokichi made a quiet ‘tch’ sound. “You’ve been listening to Kiyo too much. I’m trying to eat you out, here. I don’t think my dick works anymore.”

Shuichi kissed his forehead, his nose, his mouth. 

“Just rest. I’ll take us home, we can go from there.”

Pulling off his harness and tugging his pants back on, Shuichi slipped out of the car, rounding it to the driver’s seat again. Kokichi huffed, but let his eyes close as the engine hummed underneath him.


End file.
